


this kitten has a lion's roar

by springofviolets



Series: fem sheith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Catboys & Catgirls, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Genderswap, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: In a meeting, while Shiro's doing her best to explain something to Sam Holt, Keith brings Shiro's flesh hand up for a kiss, and Shiro hopes to every deity above that no one sees how she mouths wetly at the thumb. While Keith doesn't shy away from PDA, it's usually more subdued: a quick kiss, entwining their fingers under the table, and so, so many looks that radiate so much love Shiro's heart aches in the best ways. This is different, and it can only mean one thing.or: Fem!Galra!Omega!Keith goes into heat.





	this kitten has a lion's roar

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is part of my campaign to Make Femslash Nasty. welcome, hope you enjoy.
> 
> \- how many times can i put "lion" in a title for a vld fic? batting 2 out of 3! (title is from scissor sisters, "skin this cat")  
> \- thanks to [mercibeaucul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibeaucul/pseuds/mercibeaucul) for the beta, and my gc in general for being encouraging!  
> \- if you enjoy reference pics: the dildo they use is something like [this](https://bad-dragon.com/products/david) (nsfw links), fem!shiro looks like [kanda tomoko](https://imgur.com/a/d4OmScU) and fem!keith looks like..... [carly rae jepsen](https://imgur.com/a/4OxvtQl) (c'mon, the mullet. i had to). but basically, i picture them looking nearly the same as in the show.

Keith's been on Shiro all day, heedless of where they are: in a meeting, while Shiro's doing her best to explain something to Sam Holt, Keith brings Shiro's flesh hand up for a kiss, and Shiro hopes to every deity above that no one sees how she mouths wetly at the thumb; in the canteen, she nearly climbs into Shiro's lap while Lance dramatically covers his eyes and complains about _weird Galra hormones_ ; in the hallways, she pins Shiro against a wall to rub against her leg, ignoring passing cadets shooting them curious glances and sly grins.

While Keith doesn't shy away from PDA, it's usually more subdued: a quick kiss, entwining their fingers under the table, and so, so many looks that radiate so much love Shiro's heart aches in the best ways. This is different, and it can only mean one thing.

So Shiro knows what to expect when she opens their bedroom door. Keith has her own room, technically, but everyone knows she doesn't use it, except as a place to banish Kosmo when they need privacy.

Knowing what to expect, however, doesn't make it any less of a thrilling sight.

The beds in the Garrison rooms are small, and Keith takes up most of it with the way she's spread herself out. She's like something out of a dream, her long limbs and all the blushing, glorious skin bare against the plain blanket. Legs splayed wide, Keith still has her underwear on; she has a hand down them and Shiro can see the movement of her fingers working inside them. The panties are dark and soaked with her. Shiro can nearly smell it from across the room, and she can't resist any longer.

"Baby," Shiro coos at her, stopping at the bed, crouching down to push Keith's bangs back from her face. Her eyes are already darkening and turning yellow.

Keith snaps at her hand with her teeth, rolls her hips up into her own hand. Her tail flicks impatiently. "Need you, alpha."

With a groan, Shiro starts unbuttoning her jacket. She's _not_ an alpha--not anything, since this thing with Keith seems to be due to her Galra heritage. Humans don't have heats or any of the other new and exciting traits they've discovered since then. It had been a confusing time at first, trying to figure out how to make Keith's fever stop, how to make her stop crying with the need to rut against something and come, especially since they weren't together yet. When they finally did stop being idiots and confide in each other, when they had sex for the first time, Keith had moaned _alpha_ and Shiro, knowing then what it meant, had gone rigid for a moment before gripping Keith's hips hard enough to bruise and fucking her harder.

The word still does the same thing to her now, and she can't get the rest of her uniform off quickly enough, her undershirt and boxer briefs joining the careless pile. When Shiro is finally stripped down completely, she kneels on the bed over Keith. Her kitten is already panting, jaw dropped open, and Shiro licks into her mouth, swallowing her noises. "Let me see your hand, baby," Shiro tells her.

Keith whines as she pulls her fingers out, but Shiro catches her wrist and brings it up between them. During her heats, Keith's slick smells sweet and earthy, and tastes the same. Her fingers are dripping with it, and Shiro presses it to Keith's lips. Eyes fluttering shut, Keith's mouth opens again, and her tongue swipes over her own fingers before she sucks them in.

"Beautiful," Shiro says. While Keith still has her fingers in her mouth, Shiro works the panties down and off, and Keith kicks them off the bed.

She trails her hand down Keith's body, down over the sticky hair between her legs, down to her wet cunt. Shiro's fingers slip inside her smoothly -- two at first, quickly followed by a third, the heat making her loose and slick and needy, easily opening for Shiro's thicker fingers --  and Keith gives a muffled mewl. "Keep sucking," Shiro orders. Keith nods, eyes dark, and obeys while hitches her hips up.

Shiro pushes her fingers deeper into Keith and lets her grind into her palm. "Did you have time to think about what knot you want?" she asks.

Keith grudgingly removes her fingers from her mouth to answer. "Yours," she says, voice husky.

"They're all mine," Shiro laughs, fond and indulgent. The heat-haze Keith gets into manages to be both extremely hot and very cute. She ducks her head down to mouth at one of Keith's cute, firm tits. "Which one?"

"Ah, just--" Keith gasps when Shiro scrapes her teeth against a nipple. "Just big. And _hurry up_ already, quit fucking around."

She always needs fucked right away, which is a little out of order for Shiro. On a normal day, Shiro would take her time, make Keith come on her tongue until she's sobbing. But today hasn't been a normal day, and the only thing Keith has been begging for is to be taken like the wild thing in heat she is. It's also nice when Keith is later sprawled worn out and sleepy and pliant on the bed and Shiro gets to lick her all over and play with her reddened, oversensitive pussy past the point where Keith mewls and squirms.

Shiro hums thoughtfully, and leans over to look in their bedside table without pulling away from Keith. They have an entire collection of odd and alien-shaped dildos, many of which have a big bulb at the base to simulate a knot. Shiro uses her detached hand to pick out one of the largest, wide and ridged with a thick knot.

"Alright, baby," Shiro says, removing her fingers from Keith's hot body. Keith mrows sadly, and Shiro drops a kiss onto her mouth. "I need both hands for this part." _This_ is fishing out the harness and strapping everything into place, the big cock jutting out from between her legs.

Keith rolls over onto her stomach eagerly, pressing her face into the pillow and pushing her ass up. On her knees in place behind her, Shiro gets a handful of Keith's ass, spreading her open until she can see the slick, dusky pink folds of her. It takes a lot of self-control for Shiro to not drop down and put her mouth there, to smell Keith's thick arousal, to taste her.  

"Keith, you think you're wet enough?" She slides the head of the dildo through the wetness there, then the entire length of it. Slowly, with the ridges teasing at Keith's clit, until Keith is shivering in anticipation. "My cock is dripping with you." She twists her hand over the shaft, smearing Keith's slick.

"Give me your knot," Keith gasps. She wiggles her ass, pushing back into Shiro, but the weight of Shiro's detached hand on her waist prevents her from forcing herself onto the cock. Keith loves being held down like this, but she also hates not getting what she wants. The head of it bumps against her hole uselessly, never entering her. She hisses and claws at the sheets. "If you don't do it _right now_ I'm going to go find another alpha to--"

She never would, of course, and the obvious goal is to provoke Shiro, but the thought still makes possessiveness rise up in her. She grips the base of Keith's tail.

"Ahhhh, _stop that_ ," Keith hisses.

Shiro doesn't. She knows that as long as she doesn't pull, the strong hold on Keith's tail sends lightning up her spine until she throbs.  Keith tries to yank it from her grasp, but Shiro holds her in place firmly and slams the cock into her. Keith yowls, loud and throaty. Part of Shiro is really hoping no one else is in their quarters right now to hear this, but the other, bigger part is hoping that they _are_ and that they hear how pleased and well-fucked Keith is during her heats. How she is _always_.

Sometimes Shiro likes to slip in a finger alongside the dildo, to feel how hot and tight Keith is around her, and imagine what it would be like if she could feel her clenching around the cock as the knot splits her open. But this is good, too, and she withdraws and adjusts her hold of Keith's hips, the skin glistening where she leaves a trail of Keith's slick.

Keith moans and turns her head to the side, hooded purple eyes watching her face, cheeks flushed. "There you go," Shiro soothes. She releases her hold on Keith, and she presses back further into Shiro's movements, meeting her roughly with every thrust.

The sound of them fucking is audible, and Keith moans again. "Harder, come on." She'll get like this, get feisty and demanding until she's placated with the knot. And she might love how fierce Keith is, but that's her favorite part, truth be told. "Mark me, please, alpha--"

Surging forward, she noses at Keith's neck, Keith's back sweaty against her own breasts. Keith is making hitching little gasps, the way she gets when she's close to coming, and Shiro hasn't even _touched_ her, the promise of the bite and the knot gets her _that_ close. Shiro slows her thrusts, moving in steady, rocking circles, easing the knot in. At the same time, she lowers her mouth and sinks her teeth into Keith's shoulder.

Keith's tail flicks back and loops around Shiro's waist to hold her close. Shiro licks at where she broke the skin, and Keith whimpers. "Shiro," she cries, long and drawn out in a way that blends into a sweet, tired mew. _Shiro_. _Shirow. Shiiraaooww._

Yes, this is her favorite part.

"Good kitten," Shiro murmurs, soothing the bite with a kiss. "How does the knot feel, baby?"

"So full," Keith sighs. Her front has collapsed completely onto the bed, but her tail is still wrapped around Shiro, and she reaches an arm behind herself to try to pull Shiro even closer. "More. You're so big, _ahhh_."

Keith is letting out little pleased, gasping whimpers that make arousal curl inside Shiro; she's getting wet herself, but she ignores it. It's not the important thing right now. "It's all in, kitten," she tells Keith. Her human hand slips from Keith's hip down between her legs, and she catches Keith's clit between two fingers, making Keith jerk. "Come for me, and I can give you more."

She gives a few small thrusts, as much as the knot keeping them locked together will allow.  "Oh, shit," Keith groans. The sheets tear under her fingernails and Shiro can feel her quivering. She works Keith through it, nosing her hair off the nape of her neck and laying kisses there.

"Mmm," Keith purrs when she stills. Shiro waits until Keith's breathing evens, and then eases the knot and the rest of the dildo out. "Alpha, I'm _empty_ ," she whines at the loss, and Shiro smiles to herself at how needy and insatiable she is during this.

"Patience." She looks down to where just the head is still inside Keith, and pulls the rest of the way out. Keith's slick is clinging to the dildo, and more come-slick spills out into a puddle beneath her now that there's no knot plugging it. Mouth watering, Shiro thinks about how she's going to make her even messier. "Roll over, baby girl."

Keith stretches out, bowing her back and spreading out her arms in front of her, but then she listens. She watches Shiro with a little grin, one of her sharpened teeth poking into her lip. God, she's so cute, and still so ready for Shiro--she'd let Shiro go at her all night, in fact probably is going to insist on it. That works just fine for Shiro.

She lowers herself between Keith's legs, grabbing at her shins with both hands to open Keith wider for her. With the detached hand, she strokes a finger at Keith's hole, still leaking her come-slick, and then inside. She presses her mouth to Keith's cunt, her tongue to the hole, and Keith arches up.

They moan together, Shiro diving into the smell and taste of Keith. Her free hand slides up Keith's belly, and Keith takes it in her own.

"Put another finger in," Keith commands. "I miss your knot, Shiro, alpha, I need something." She squirms under Shiro's mouth, and through the connection with her hand she can feel Keith purposely clenching around her, as if she's trying to prove how sad and empty she is. Shiro looks up at Keith with narrowed eyes--this is why she's using her detached hand instead of her flesh one, because the fingers are so much bigger, and Keith is a brat who demands to be stuffed full.

Shiro sucks harshly on Keith's clit, running her tongue over it. She adds another finger for Keith, and Keith mewls happily, tossing her head back. But then Shiro takes both of them out, bringing more of Keith's come from earlier with them.

"Shiro!" Keith props herself up on her elbows to glare. Meeting her gaze, Shiro brings the two soaked fingers to her own mouth, licking all of Keith's come-slick from them. Keith groans and falls back onto the bed. "You're really hot when you do that, but I also really wanna come, c'mon."

"Yes, ma'am," Shiro says with a light huff of amusement.

She goes back to lapping at Keith's cunt, immediately pressing the two fingers back in. When she flicks her eyes up, she can see Keith's hands on her own tits, rolling her nipples between her fingers, eyes squeezed shut, her tongue peeking out with the little fang. Shiro pets Keith's leg with her organic hand and Keith's legs squeeze around her head. Shiro moans again, completely absorbed in Keith all around her. Her fingers curl inside Keith, and she suckles at her clit again.

"Shiro, ah, yes, like that, _don't stop_ \--"

This is Shiro's ideal place, because she can feel how Keith gets wetter under her tongue, how she starts to tighten, before Keith even starts with her noises. Then that starts, hiccuping mews as Keith rushes towards her next orgasm. Shiro quickens her tongue and her fingers, until Keith's legs lock around her and she's crying out Shiro's name. More come-slick spills out around her fingers, and Shiro licks around them to catch it all.

Keith goes lax. After a few last gentle licks at her, Shiro stops, smoothing her hand along Keith's thigh. "You good, baby?"

She can hear Keith purring even from her current position, but she loves to ask anyway. "Mmm. C'mere."

Shiro meets her for a kiss. Keith purrs even louder when she tastes herself. Her face is covered in Keith's slick, and Keith breaks from their kiss to clean Shiro up--nuzzling their noses together, scratching at Shiro's scalp while she gives little kitten licks all over, on Shiro's chin and cheeks--then comes in for another deep kiss.

"Give me a bit and I'll return the favor," Keith tells her.

"This is all about you," Shiro replies. Keith's happiness and the tender intimacy of the grooming will definitely keep her happy for now. "I'm not the one in heat."

Keith gives a lazy laugh. "Wouldn't _that_ be fun."

"I think I prefer being your alpha," Shiro says, half-joking.

Keith goes for another kiss, and Shiro can tell she's already getting tense again. But for now, she just cups Shiro's face and tells her, "You are. My alpha."  


**Author's Note:**

> there may or may not be more femslash a/b/o possible. i had fun thinking of how that would work in omegaverse, but most of it didn't make it into this fic since it's just smut.
> 
> -
> 
> Kudos/comments are loved!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
